


Heist

by Deliriumdoll



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is head over heels, Ben will protec, But it's ganna be good, Car Chase, Detective Ben Solo, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Injury, LIKE EVER, Mention of blood, Phasma has a soft side, Plotting, Rey is smol, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, The lawyer is basically barba from svu, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Witness Protection, ben is the best cop, compassionate ben is so hot, cops and robbers, finn is nice guy, if you look not very hard you will figure out which taylor swift song inspired me, mention of injury, part one is rey centric, phasma is bad cop, poe is a dick, poe is trash, rey is a getaway driver, rey will be redeemed, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliriumdoll/pseuds/Deliriumdoll
Summary: Desperate Rey is Poe's getaway driver, until he changes the plan when the stakes are at their highest.Detective Ben Solo is on their case, and Rey has no idea what fate as in store for her.





	1. We start with a Heist

**Author's Note:**

> Part one:  
> The Heist

The very first time Rey had been involved with Poe's criminal lifestyle she really had no other choice. By day they all worked in a garage together and by evening they robbed banks. Three years passed fast and these days it was a little different. Back then she had not eaten properly in five days, ketchup packets and old fruit aside. He had asked her just to be his getaway driver for a fair cut of the cash. No one would get hurt, he said, and until recently that had been true. Until recently Rey had not felt like a criminal.

Poe did all the planning and talking, Finn helped collect the cash and acted as extra muscle while Rey waited in the car and when the boys were back she sped away, never looking back, never doubting that giant banking corporations and their bigwig CEO's didn't actually feel the strain from a missing $50,000 here and there. Customers cash was insured, no one got hurt.

Starting small had felt alright, only hitting small banks every 4 months or so, never repeating time of day, location or getaway car. But over the last year and a half Poe had been getting greedy. He was taking more cash from bigger banks and acting more reckless with each heist, waiting longer to run out, pushing security guards around and not taking the preplanned routes to the car. Power hungry and controlling Poe was starting to lose the intelligent charisma that had originally calmed Rey into agreeing with a life of crime.

After the last job Rey had even locked eyes with one of the approaching policemen, their vehicles passing at a junction when Rey was certain that he saw through her and into the depths of her growing guilt. The man's dark brown eyes flashed clear in her mind. Poe was running late and had just pistol whipped a security guard, even from her vantage point in the car from across the street, she saw the blood splatter out of his mouth and nose, landing on the glass door of the entrance like a Jackson Pollock.  
After they passed the approaching hoard of law enforcement, Rey checking the mirrors twice as much as usual, she and Finn lashed out at Poe at the same time.

“THE FUCK MAN?”  
“WHY DID YOU DO THAT?”

“SHUT IT” Poe's fists landed on the dashboard with a thunderous clap and the car was silent instantly.

Rey checked the mirrors again, every white car that passed raising her blood pressure a little bit by bit. She focussed on driving as safe and as discreetly as possible.

“He was smart mouthing off and I had to put him in his place” his words were measured and huffed out, the adrenaline ran like fire in his veins as he spoke, body tense and mind ferocious.

A police car pulled into Rey's lane and she froze. As casually as she could Rey scanned the occupants sitting in front and only let out her breath when she didn't see the large frame of the owner of the hazel eyes that had met hers.

After they parked up in an abandoned warehouse they dumped their car, cut the cash and went their seperate ways. 

Later that night, back at her studio apartment Rey counted out her share of the cash and hid most of it in the wall safe she had hidden behind a photo of the river Thames. A small share went in her freezer (freezing her assets made her laugh and kept her on budget) in an empty gelato container and a reasonable allowance went to her wallet.  
Unlike the boys Rey stashed her cash and spent with very little difference to when she actually had no money. Her apartment was small but perfect for her, she didnt go and get tanked at clubs and bars like Finn and Poe.  
When their little heist life began Rey convinced herself she would only do it until she reached a certain figure, use that money to buy a decent home and make a crime free life for herself somewhere quiet with a sea view. She was currently sitting pretty on three times the amount she had originally dreamed up.

The freedom that the money had once promised seemed further away with each job Poe arranged. 

Poe was starting to unwind.  
The instability of his actions was beginning to frighten Rey, though she would never say anything. 

As she snuggled under her duvet that night, staring out at the stars from the skylight directly above her bed, she considered how far she was willing to go, and how could she bow out without getting on Poe's last nerve.

 

Monday back at the garage rolled round and as was the agreement, the three of them pretended they hadnt spent friday night rolling around in their newly aquired wealth in their own ways.  
Finn and Rey joked back and forth about the state of the car they were both working on. Rey was bent over the hood, tinkering with some loose bolts while Finn sat inside and slagged off the state of the interior.

 

“Who the hell actually has fluffy dice hanging in cars in this day and age” he chuckled as he gave them a flick with his grease stained fingers.  
Rey stood up and laughed, Finn was a good friend and easy to work with. His loyalty to Poe was unwavering (to a fault Rey thought), but the friendship they shared ran deep, and he was great mechanic.

Poe walked into the bay and slammed the door behind him. There was only one other person at the garage, Tom, their front of house guy and kind of operations manager – but he was not in the heists and currently on a coffee run. As Poe stalked over he slammed a copy of the local newspaper on the hood of the car that Rey had only just lowered down.

“How the fuck do they have a fucking description!” he whispered furiously.

“What?” Rey and Finn exclaimed at the same time.

Rey grabbed the newspaper and read the front page article out loud;

'This robbery is the fifth in a spree that the police department believe are linked. Detective Solo made this statement “We are looking for group of three criminals that have been terrorising and stealing from banks all over the state in the last three years. This incident left a hard working security guard with a broken nose and bone damage, the escalation in violence leads us to believe that these criminals are hardened and heartless.  
' We would like to speak to any one who was In the Kyshykk area on Friday who may have seen a late model Falcon heading east carrying a latino man aged between 30-45, a caucasian female with brown hair and eyes approximatley 20-30 years of age and an african american male between the ages of 25-35.” Detective Ben Solo was part of the team who brought the notorious Hutt crime family to justice and his work with Mayor Tano has been highly commended '.  
The rest of the article went on to praise the police department and this detective, ending on a positive note about how close they believe they are in to catching Rey and the men around her.

Rey was breathless. 

The detective must have been the man she locked eyes with. 

Finn started laughing and Rey and Poe both cocked their heads in his direction in confusion.

“Your just pissed they think your older than you are” he said to Poe as he had to hide his laughter In the crease of his elbow as he shook.  
Rey's own face creased up and she twisted her head around from Poe so that he didn't see her amusement. As Rey was taking a deep breathe with her eyes closed she heard three loud footsteps and then the sound of a heavy punch, a screeching chair falling to the floor, a thud, the sound of air being pushed out of lungs with excessive force and a grunt of pain, before Poe began a tyraid of obscenities as he kicked the shit out of Finn.

“You think its fucking funny do you? That they know what we fucking look like, they know the car we were in you shit! You think its funny that your stupid ass is going to end up in fucking jail huh?”.

Finn was on he floor, eyebrow bleeding, curled up trying to shield himself from the unrelenting kicks from Poe.

Rey was frozen for a moment. And then she pounced.

Jumping on Poe's back she positioned her arms into a headlock and screamed  
“STOP IT NOW! STOP!” right in Poe's ear.  
She clung on as Poe stopped kicking Finn. He twirled around, grabbing at Reys arms which where tightly locked under his jaw, her legs jerked awkwardly trying to grip onto Poe's hips..

He backed violently into the brick wall of the garage, knocking over a tray of tools that clattered all over the floor on his way. After making initial contact with the wall he took a step forward he slammed back hard, knocking the air out of Reys lungs. The back of Rey's head connected with the brick wall and she saw stars, her arms slackened just enough for Poe to drop her off of him and spin round to face her. As she fell to her knees Poe raised his arm as if to strike her, but Finn hit him in the side with a large wrench and pushed Poe away, putting himself between Rey and Poe. Her hand was shiny and deep red after investigating the pain in the back of her head. 

“Take one more step asshole and we are OUT” Finn declared before Poe could think about stepping forwards.

Wide eyes of disbelief were the last they saw of Poe as he headed to the door. He stalked out of the garage and slammed the door so hard it shook the frame.

“Are you alright peanut?” Finn asked as soon as they were alone, his nickname for Rey only came out when he was truly worried. 

“Are you?” she countered, spying the split of his eyebrow and the odd angle he was now holding himself in. After a little stretch and clean up Finn deemed himself fit for work but insisted he take Rey to A&E, the gash on the back of her head wasnt too deep but it was long, he didn't trust himself to glue it up and not glue up half of Rey's hair as he tried.

As a mechanic it wasnt uncommon for the hood of a car to fall on your head and it was an easy answer to the nurse when Rey was asked how she got injured, her greased up overalls adding to the story. Finn stayed with her as she got a couple stitches but left when the nurse went to retrieve the medical glue she wanted to use. He had seen a vending machine in the hall and set off for a cola for Rey. 

Sitting alone on the end of a gurney Rey let her legs swing off the end as she held a cool pack to her now throbbing head.  
The hospital wasn't too busy but only one of the cubicles had the blue curtains pulled all around. Rey could hear a few different voices but not enough to make out any words. Counting the floor tiles as she tried to eavesdrop Rey got to 18 before she heard the crackle of a police radio. 

Shit.

Rey tried to see through a small crack in the curtain but squinting somehow made the back of her head hurt more. Her nurse reappeared and frowned.

“Are you feeling ok? You've gone quite pale” she held Rey's wrist and checked her pulse.

“Oh, I just feel a little queazy” she half lied.

“Hmm, your pulse is a little high, id like you to lie down for a little bit. If you take down the top half of your overalls I can get a BP cuff on and check on a few more things” the nurse was a kindly looking blonde lady and Rey felt rough and anxious enough to go along with what was being said.

Slowly Rey settled on her left side, happy to be facing away from the possible police presence in the corner of the room. The room was a little chilly and rey's arms pimpled with goosebumps as she got used to the air con. Still counting the floor tiles Rey answered some more questions for the nurse.

A pair of large black shiny shoes stopped on tile number 8 as Rey was speaking.

“How did you get these scrapes and bruises on your arms and back?” Rey's tank top was a thin strapped racer back and it only now occurred to her that the wall must have left a few more marks on than she knew about.

“When the hood fell on my head I fell down backwards from the car, it was a high bonnet of a Range Rover. I must have landed badly” she lied poorly.

The black shoes turned slightly in Rey's direction as she spoke.

Rey sighed deeply, she was beginning to feel the aches spanning the entirety of her back.

“Excuse me” the nurse exclaimed suddenly with a harshness to her previously pleasant voice. Leaving her post at Rey's head she walked over to the foot of the bed and closed the curtains to the bay Rey was in.

“Sorry” a deep voice grumbled as the nurse returned to Rey. 

1 inch of glue, four stitches, another cool pack and some prescription painkillers later Rey and Finn left the hospital.

As they exited the building they discussed Poe.  
Finn wanted to make him apologise. Rey wanted to slap him and then forget the whole thing.

“I think i'll leave after the next job” rey said suddenly, her voice soaked in fatigue.  
“Poe is not going to like that peanut” Finn opened the passenger door for Rey and she gingerly settled herself In, one arm getting the seat belt, the other still holding a cool pack to the back of her head.

As Finn swung the car around Rey caught sight a gladiator of a man exiting the hospital on the phone. 

Strikingly pale, tall and well built.  
Strong features graced his RayBan clad face.  
His body we clearly well formed under the fitted but not tight smart shirt he was wearing and his legs seemed to go on forever under his black jeans. The shine on his shoes was as blinding as it had been on tile number 8. Rey's eyes darted back to the face of Mr mysterious.  
He was still speaking on the phone but he seemed to have clocked Rey. Removing his glasses Rey was met with a pair of deep brown eyes, now slightly obscured by a falling piece of raven black hair.  
She knew those eyes.

Shit.

“Drive as fast as you can without being suspicious” Rey said softly, never breaking eye contact. 

Detective Solo sprang into a sprint as Finn left the hospital car park and Finn merged as quick as he could into the daytime traffic. Rey watched in the wing mirror as the detective gave good chase until he realised he wouldn't be catching them on foot. But Rey had no doubt that he had memorised the number plate of the car Finn chose to take her to the hospital in. It wouldn't matter if the detective hadn't seen the plate number, as the garage ad was plastered over every available flat surface of the exterior of the pick up. 

“You are certain that was the cop you saw after the last job?” Finn asked Rey for the fiftieth time on the drive back to the garage.

“Im certain! Those are not eyes you forget..” she trailed off hoping not to sound like she had been thinking about them. And how easy she felt it would be to go and hand herself in, give back the cash in her safe and do her time in jail. Away from Poe. Maybe Finn would write to her. Her mind wandered as Finn kept talking, coming up with more off beat and unrealistic answers as to why the cop had chased them and why he couldnt possibly be the one from the car the other evening.

Back at the garage Rey stared off into the distance the door opened abruptly and Poe stalked in, face still like thunder.  
“What are you pratteling on about now” he spat at Finn, who had stood up as if to shield Rey from Poe again.  
As he saw the stance Finn took Poe rolled his eyes.  
“Simmer down, ive come to set things straight. We all acted like dicks, no more to be said. Why does she still look scared?” Poe asked nodding in Rey's direction. Rey looked up at Finn and scowled. Before she could get a word out Finn poked Poe in the chest and huffed out  
“She had to have 4 stitches because of you. Maybe she is!” 

Rey scowled even harder at Finns words and jumped in before either of the men could speak up.  
“Im not scared of you Poe, I am in pain and something happened on the way back from the hospital” taking in a deep breath she looked Poe dead in the eye and told him about locking eyes with the policeman and then what happened at the hospital.

Poe did a lap of the garage.

He punched the brick wall.

He kicked over the bin.

Then he started over to Rey pointing his finger right in between her eyes.

“This, this is all your fault” he whispered venemously.  
Finn pulled Poe's shoulder back and pushed him away.

“The hell its her fault Poe, your the one who was late after hitting that guy. If you had been on time we would have passed that junction way before the cops arrived” the men stared at eachother each breathing heavily and unwilling to back down first.

Rey was tired, of the macho display happening infront of her and of her long ass day. It was only 3pm but she was ready for a week off already.

“Listen, i'll leave, its fine. Ive been thinking about it anyway, its time. I'll go, then if the cops come here you can tell them what you want. Without any proof other than a physical description they have nothing to tie us to any of the jobs. The cop at the hospital never identified himself and Finn drove perfectly normally, we had no reason to stop, the guy didnt even pull out his badge. Its fine.” Rey felt more relief than she had expected after making her little announcement.

Finn looked sad. She would miss him but there was no reason they couldn't meet up for pizza and beer as was their usual last Friday of the month tradition.  
Poe, on the other hand, looked a mix of livid and desperate. 

“Fine. Leave now. But we have one last job to do. We need you to drive. I'll call you with the details in a few hours” Poe left the room before Rey could turn down his offer. There was no talking to that guy sometimes.

 

After a few hours at home Rey was feeling a little better with the help of the painkillers and enjoying the comfort of her sofa. Her phone rang just after she finished her dinner.  
The job was a medium security bank on the edge of town. They had a big banking day from local businesses at the end of every month. In two tuesdays time they would be at full capacity in their safe and that is when they would strike. How Poe got all this info Rey never knew. All she knew was the location he gave her and then he let her pick the best vantage point for the car.  
Deciding not to speak to eachother until the day of the heist Rey had an unusual amount of time to spend by herself. She looked up homes close to the sea in neighbouring states. There were a few that she actually liked and were well In her price range. Poe had promised that the score from this job could be the biggest yet so Rey held off making any calls or enquiries.

One last job. Then she was really free.

When the day came around Rey was her usual mess of nervous anxiety and adrenaline – which somehow kept her in a sweet spot of high functioning focussed actions and fast responses.

Meeting at an empty carpark outside of town Rey had to double take when she saw the Poe was the only one waiting for her.  
She scanned the whole level, no sign of Finn anywhere.

“Where's Finn?” she asked Poe immediatley.

“Its just us two, with three of us, honey, its a side show. This way its an even bigger take” he wiggled his eyebrows at her as he threw a balaclava to her and opened the drivers door of the car.

Her body moved automatically but she had a million questions and a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as to why Finn was not with them today.

Rey stuck to her plans and drove them to the area that she thought best for the quickest getaway.

When Poe put on his balaclava he looked back to Rey and hesitated.

“Put it on. Your coming in with me” he ordered her.

“Fuck no, i've only ever been the driver. That's it!” she said, throwing the black piece of material back at him.

Pulling out a sawn off shot gun from behind his seat Poe let it rest on his lap and quietly spoke.

Rey's mind raced. They only used fake pistols. Never anything big, never anything real. This was real as they come, she could smell the gun powder. 

“Put on the mask. You are coming with me.”

The way his hand was resting on the handle and trigger of the gun made Rey's heart work double time. Mouth dry and mind blank Rey did as she was told. 

Every second of time spent in the bank was a blur to Rey, it was only as they were legging it back to the car that her mind seem to comprehend what had happened.

The security guard clocked them immediately and radioed in the alarm. Poe actually shot one of them.  
That was when Rey dropped her bag and froze.  
Running back to the car Rey lagged behind as the sound of sirens was louder than it should have been considering they were in the bank for a grand total of 8 minuets.  
As they reached the car Poe beat Rey to the drivers seat and swore he would leave her there if she didnt get in the passengers seat.

This was not the plan. Not at all. At least, not Rey's plan.

As Poe sped away in completely the wrong direction Rey started to panic.

“Your going the wrong way, your going to end up on the interstate this way! Poe! What the hell are you doing!” Rey screamed.  
As she twisted around three flashing police cars began to tail them. Poe's driving was not great, he didnt take care manoeuvring other drivers, he sped up and braked too fast and eventually he just sped down the roadside reservation.

“why are you doing this! I could have gotten us back by now! Poe, what the hell are you doing?” Rey screamed holding onto the dashboard. Poe was sweating and not saying a word.

“POE!” Rey grabbed for the steering wheel but Poe shoved the end of the shotgun in her face and spat out his words.  
“you were going to leave us! You let a pair of pretty eyes distract you and now we are in this mess! Well, its not going to end how you think it will missy, no! You are not going to put my operations into jepoardy and you are not going to be any more trouble for anybody!” as poe moved his arm Rey shoved the shotgun into the back of the car, but as Poe leaned the car careened to the side sending Rey backwards to the car door. Poe stretched and opened the door, then Rey fell.

Being pushed out of a speeding car was never going to be fun. Rey knew that. She didn't expect it to feel good, she didn't expect it to last long considering the speed they were going and she didn't expect it to make her think of a washing machine in the last moments before she passed out. 

Bursts of pain and light and sirens flashed before her eyes and through her mind.

Then her eyes settled on a pair of deep brown eyes, a deep voice urging her to breathe and wake up sang in her ears, and a warm pair of large hands cradled her head gently.

She took these little moments of comfort from what she imagined to be an angel until her body gave out and the empty blackness took over.

When she woke up she was handcuffed (only one hand, the other was snuggly plastered into a cast) to a hospital bed and there was that dark angel in a police vest waiting at the side of the room.


	2. Negotiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wakes in the hospital, her injuries intense.  
> Detectives Solo and Phasma plan to get her on their side.
> 
> Rey has a choice to make.

Rey woke up after being in a chemically induced coma for three days, the doctors making sure that her body was capable of dealing with all the trauma that came with being pushed out of a speeding car.

Lying in her hospital bed and gazing out of the window she just waited till the police came.

She was quickly debriefed by a nurse and then Detective Solo, the tall and irritatingly handsome police officer who she had locked eyes with in the car those weeks ago.

The list of her injuries was extensive.

She had flat lined in the ambulance for twenty six entire seconds.

One broken arm.  
A dislocated knee.  
Four broken ribs.  
Three missing teeth. (the back ones luckily)  
A total of fortyeight stitches in various places.  
Bruises and scrapes on every surface of her body and a concussion to top it all off.

Really, Rey thought, it could have been worse. Not by much though.

As the detective spoke Rey tried really hard not to stare at his lips, or the way his adams apple bobbed as he started listing the crimes they were investigating her for. Some of them she hadn't even been there for but as her blood pressure rose, her anxiety building at this absurd list, her monitors beeped in a chorus of agitated alarm. A nurse jogged in and as he chastised the police detective, Solo looked genuinely concerned and apologised to Rey, not the nurse, as he was escorted out of her room.

While Rey was left to calm down she slowly stretched out her muscles one by one trying to figure out what hurt the most.

All of her. 

It all hurt the most.

Her missing teeth were currently the most irritating as they didn't just ache in place but it seeped into her skull. As she took a breath in the tears that escaped her eyes were beyond her control. Then as they ran down her cheek they hit some scraped skin and stung even more.

For fuck sake she thought as she sniffled.   
She couldn't even cry without something else hurting. 

Outside her room shadows moved around and Rey caught snippets of a conversation, focussing on them stopped her from becoming overwhelmed with her pain and current situation.

“She's not ready to be interviewed” the deep voice of Detective Solo said quickly.

“If she is awake we can interview her” a higher pitched posh female voice added.

Then her nurse piped up louder than necessary,   
“The doctor needs to sign off all her vitals and recovery plan before any interviews are held. Her recovery is more important than your investigation you know”. 

Awh, what a sweetie Rey thought, a brief smile graced her face before the pain in her jaw and cheek flared up.

“Fine” the female voice countered.

“Let's get that doctor so we can start”.

Well, didn't she sound like a delight.

The shadows from outside her room moved away from the frosted glass wall and Rey was left alone with her thoughts.

What the hell was she going to do?

Was there anyway to get out of this without serious jail time? 

Would Finn and Poe go down as well or was it all going to be pinned on her?

Maybe, if she admitted to the twelve heists she had been the driver for maybe she could get some kind of plea deal? 

As her mind raced again some of her machines started beeping louder and louder again, only adding to her panic.

Hyperventilating was never fun, but with broken ribs and all sorts of injuries Rey only had to loose her breathing pattern for a couple seconds before an almighty searing pain in her side made her cry out in pain, which resulted in her coughing through the pain. 

Rey thought the hyperventilating was bad with broken ribs, but the coughing, now that was some next level pain.   
Not only was the pain indescribable, she started coughing up blood. 

As her body betrayed her, the nurse from before rushed back in with another doctor.  
Assessing the situation they soon upped Rey's morphine drip and rushed Rey out of the room.

“Hey, where are you taking her?” the female voice from before urged, now Rey could see it belonged to a very tall blonde police officer.

“We think her lung is punctured, shes going to the operating theatre” the doctor informed her as they rolled Rey, at speed, through the corridor.

As if on cue Rey coughed up a large splatter of blood onto the sheet covering her and the blondes eyes bulged wide at the sight.

As they turned the corner, both doctor and nurse talking at speed to other staff members, Rey started feeling woozy, light headed and floaty. 

Thats not normal, she thought.

Another deep cough wracked her body and more blood erupted from her mouth.

Detective Solo's eyes met hers just before she passed out, she heard him for a few seconds after her eyes blacked out though. 

The boom of his voice resonated through her body as he yelled to clear the corridor. She held on to the feeling, it was the only nearly nice one her body was experiencing.

What a lovely voice she thought.

 

As Rey was rushed into surgery Ben Solo looked on in horror. Sure she had looked like hell when he reached her after the push from the car, but this time, covered in blood, deathly pale and eyes rolling in their sockets, he wasn't sure that she was going to make it.

Phasma joined his side as the doors to the operating theatre closed.

“Shit, that did not look good” she said, shaking her head.

“No, it did not” he ran his hand through his hair and looked around at the startled nurses and patients that he had near enough thrown out of the way.

Sure she was a criminal, but he didn't want her to die. 

Its not like she had been killing people, she was just a getaway driver. She could help them get the guy that had robbed all the banks and threatened people. 

Ben couldnt get the image of her panicked face out of his mind. He felt honestly bad for scaring her eariler. When he had read out some of the possible crimes she was part of he swore he could see confusion across her eyes. His extensive list was full of a few heists he even doubted that she could have been part of, but Phasma had been adamant about including them to shake her up.

He had argued being thrown out of a moving car, at speed, after having a shot gun pushed into your face would probably be more than enough to shake the poor girl up. 

After three hours in surgery the doctor came out to speak to them.

Rey's lung had indeed punctured, she lost a lot of blood, but now she was properly patched up and after a few blood transfusions she should be out of the woods. She was not to be interviewed until the following day at the very earliest. 

They thanked the Doctor and were turning to leave when Ben called her back.

“Hey Doc, do you guys need more blood? I'm O neg, universal donor” the doctor and Phasma looked at him in surprise.

“We always need more blood. The blood bank is on the third floor of the Trevelyan wing, they are open from 1 till 6. Be my guest. After what your suspect just lost we are going to need a restock for sure. Thanks” she smiled at the detective before leaving.

Ben left Phasma with a look of utter confusion in the corridor. 

Later on, one pint of blood down but up one sweet cup of coffee and a chocolate bar Ben walked his way back to where Rey had been recovering before. 

There was still an officer posted at her door. 

If the guy she was with was bad enough to throw her out of a speeding car, Ben didnt like to take the chance that he wouldnt go as far as trying to finish the job. 

Ben wouldnt let Rey die like that. 

He knew he wasnt meant to be there, but he couldnt face leaving until he had seen her sleeping soundly. Sure she still looked like hell, but now she had a pink glow to her, the bags of blood taped into her clearly doing their job.

As he left the hospital Ben thought he saw a man duck out of sight as he approached the car park. Black hair, olive skin and the same height and build as their prime suspect. The square jawline Ben had seen in profile during the car chase was the most distinctive feature that flashed in Bens mind.

Drawing his weapon Ben announced his police presence in the car parking structure and sprinted in the direction of the man, he called it in to his radio, Phasma responded, she'd be with him in minuets.

When he reached the mezzanine level of the car park he found the area empty.

Then he heard the screech of tires from just behind him, a black mustang roared its engine and advanced on him at speed. Ben only just dived out the way before it sped away out of the car park and through the spot he had been standing in.  
He had a ripped shirt, scraped shoulder, scuffed cheek and now a full face description of their prime suspect as the leader of the bank robbers.

By the time Phasma reached him Ben was ripping off the end of his shirt sleeve and using it to stem the flow of blood that was now casually running out a cut on his shoulder.

Phasma tutted at Ben as she approached, holstering her weapon.

“Why do you get to have all the fun huh?” she looked him over as she spoke.

Heading back into the hospital Ben gave Phasma the full description and convinced her that the man who tried to run him over was the same man who threw Rey out of the car. 

“Well then, when she wakes up hopefully she can give us a name eh?” she pulled the hospital curtain around Ben as he stripped off his top for the nurse. 

Two steri strips, a bandage and new shirt later he was ready to go home.

“She is going to need protecting, you know that right? I dont think he is going to let her go without a fight” Ben said to Phasma as they made their way out of the station at the end of the day. 

“I think ive got a plan for that already forming. Give me till the morning, but I think we can get this to work in our favour” Ben hated it when Phasma was mysterious like this.

 

At 9am the next day Ben and Phasma were back at the hospital and, even though he would never admit it, Ben was pretty damn happy to see Rey awake and smiling when they made it to her doorway.  
Sure, her smile died instantly when she saw the police officers in her doorway, but he at least got to see it.

“Good morning” Phasma cooed at Rey.

 

The nurse who was in the room when Rey woke up had been telling her all about the hot cop that was around and even though Rey didnt want to try talking yet she was pretty sure he wasnt talking about the blonde lady. 

Despite her criminal status the nurses were still being incredibly kind to her and it made her feel a little bit better. Alex, this particular nurse, even made her smile as he told her about having to stitch up Mr tall'n'thicc after he had nearly been run down in the car lot. 

The way he was describing the cop made Rey sure he was talking about Detective Solo. And just like ever, cruel fate stopped Alex finishing his story of the cop donating blood after seeing Rey throwing up the stuff, as the detective and his blonde colleague graced her doorway.

“Good morning Miss Jakku” the tall blonde officer. Rey just nodded in reply.

After introducing herself and Detective Solo officially Detective Phasma pulled up a chair and sat right next to Rey, pulling out a heavy looking file and leaving on the side of Rey's good arm.

“We understand that talking wont be easy right now so im just going to ask you some yes no questions, none of which are incriminating so without a lawyer present you are ok. Your lawyer is on the way though and after they arrive we will change up our questions. Everything in this file could lead to you going to prison for a long time. That is if you are guilty of committing the crimes in it. We know you werent involved in all of them. The CCTV footage shows some of the getaways being made by the two men who actually robbed the banks. As an accessory you still face a serious amount of time in prison. Do you understand?”

Rey's eyes were misty with tears of fear, her monitors were beeping a little faster than previously but she held her nerve and nodded.

“Ok, great” Phasma continued, Solo stood at the end of Rey's bed arms folded and listening. Brooding as ever.

“We believe that the man who threw you out of the moving car, trying to kill you essentially, that he is the one who had become increasingly violent towards those threatening his success in the banks and out, hell he tried to run down my partner outside this hospital last night”. 

Rey's eyes shot up to detective Solo, he did seem a little less perfect than normal, a graze on his cheek suddenly seeming apparent.

Had Poe really tried to run him over?  
After the last heists events, Rey wouldnt put it passed him.

Phasma's face softened a little as she scanned Rey's broken body, her tone lost some of its hardness.

“We know that he is ruthless and determined because of what he did to you and that he came back here. But we are just as determined to put him behind bars.”

Him, she said just him, not them. Were they not going to charge Rey?

“So we do have an offer for you, one we want you to think about while you heal up.”

Rey was all ears.

“we want to work out a deal with you. If you help us, tell us everything you can, on how he gets his intel, how he chooses his targets and who he works with, we can have a word with District attorney and see what we can do about reducing charges.”

Rey was nodding subconsciously, Phasma smiled ever so lightly.

“Im glad you seem to be on board Miss Jakku. There is one issue however and that is keeping you safe as you heal, as we believe the man who threw you out of the speeding car and tried to run over my colleague may try to hurt you. If he thinks you are talking with us he may even try to kill you again”

Rey's eyes were wide with fear, her hand fisting into the cotton sheets surrounding her. 

Detective Solo had been silent this whole time Phasma had been speaking, watching the changing expressions on Rey's face. The fear she showed at the thought of her assailant returning made Bens heart lurch.   
She's so small.   
Currently shrouded in hospital linens and strung up to machines she seemed even smaller, how could she deserve the pain she's been given?

Without realising it as, Phasma spoke, Ben's body language changed, he had been standing in something of a power pose, making it clear they meant business and he was in a role of power. But the fear in Rey's eyes shifted, and so did he. He rolled his aching shoulders back and shuffled his feel a tiny amount, now projecting the role of protector. If anyone came through the door now they would have to get through him first before even seeing Rey. 

Phasma continued  
“We have a proposition for you Miss Jakku, one that we need your consent to carry out so that we can keep you safe and catch the real bad guys”

“Hmm hmm” Rey managed to hum out, still nodding softly.

“We want to make an announcement at a press conference that you died after the push from the car.”

 

That was not what Rey had been expecting.

The blonde Phasma had become almost friendly as she kept talking, her eyes endearing and tone softening while silent Solo stood guard at the end of her bed.  
After hearing that Poe had come back to the hospital Rey knew it wasnt to see how she was. She internally agreed with the policewoman that he probably would have come in to try and kill her.

But was playing dead really a good move?

Rey listened intently.  
“We will keep you in protective custody, all the time keeping surveillance on our suspect, and then once he is in jail for his crimes, you will be given a new identity and sent into witness procection”

Hmm, more hiding.

“It means that all of your family and friends are going to have to be kept in the dark, believing you are dead. Is that going to be a big problem for you?” 

The only person Rey could think of that would care was Finn.

For the first time in a long while Rey's lack of loved ones made her pine a little.

With misty eyes she shook her head, turning to the window as one tear escaped, not wanting to seem even more helpless in the eyes of the cops. 

"Is that a no to it being a problem or no you are not interested" Phasma questioned delicately.

Rey lifted one finger of her not broken arm to indicate the first option.

Phasma just nodded.

 

As Rey turned from him and Phasma Ben cold see the tears falling and he wanted to badly to hand her a tissue or something. But all he could do was ball his hands into fists and try not to stare too much.

Phasma went on to describe a few more details of their proposed plan when a well dressed hispanic man arrived.  
“I am Rafael Garcia, Miss Jakku's attorney. Im going to need some time with my client please officers” 

Ben sized up the lawyer as he entered the room, still blocking Rey from the mans view in case he was not who he said he was.

“You have ID?” Ben asked, pulling himself up to his full height, despite the fact that the lawyer was easily a foot and a half shorter then him already.

Mr Garcia pulled out his business card and handed it to Ben. Phasma wrapped up her talk with Rey and they left. 

Glancing back at Rey once more Ben raises his hand in a sort of wave as he left. Rey blinked her doe eyes at him and he had to shake his head as he left.

Phasma was talking the whole way back to the car but Ben didnt hear a word of it. He was just thinking of Rey's predicament.   
Why does he feel so protective of her?   
He feels like there is a link there somehow, maybe because he was the one to find her first after the push?   
Maybe because he was in the ambulance when she flat lined and he was the first thing she saw when her eyes flickered open again for a few seconds once she had been revived.

Whatever it was, his mind raced.

As they approached their car Phasma's phone rang.

“Detective Phasma” her tone was questioning when she answered but soon she was smiling wide.

“Thank you Mr Garcia, we will be back tomorrow with all of our paper work, we look forwards to working with you. Tell Rey i'm happy shes made this decision” then she clicked off the call.

“She's agreed to work with us?” Ben queried.

“She has agreed to work with us” Phasma beamed.

 

Over the next week Phasma and Ben went back to the hospital every day.   
After the first three days Rey actually started talking, and when Ben heard her voice he was a gonner. 

She sounded so small and pained, her pain meds being reduced steadily. 

Her first words were in disagreement with the wording of the press release surrounding her 'death'. 

“I know your allowed to lie, but that doesnt sound definite enough” she piped up after Phasma read out the head line of the proposed press release.

“What exactly do you think it should read Rey?” Phasma had a smile on her face as she spoke.

“Something simple” she winced at her words, rubbing her chin before continuing  
“Suspect dies during police chase after bank heist” then she shrugged.

“Hmm” Phasma shrugged looking at Ben. He glanced back to Phasma quickly, hoping it didnt look like he was staring at Rey too much. Even though he was.

“I like it” Ben agreed.

Technically it was true. They just didn't mention that she was then revived.

“Okay, i'll rework this bit then” and then Phasma and Mr Garcia went to work on the rest of the press release.

Ben looked over some paper work and then back to Rey, who he caught staring him.

She gave him a little smile, which he returned.

 

Later that night,  
“And tonight on the ten o'clock new we have a new update on the bank robbery from last week, the police have released the following statement” the news anchor cut to a press release held outside a hospital. Detective Solo then began reading his statement  
“On Tuesday 6th of May police were called to bank that was in the process of being robbed. As we gave chase one of the suspects was thrown out of a moving car. She was rushed into the hospital but sadly died in the ambulance on route. Her name was Rey Jakku. Thank you.” 

Rey watched the press release in bed, the lights from the press outside shining at odd angles in her room. She was impressed with Ben's little performance. After his speech Phasma took over and spoke about what they were still trying to achieve, but Rey only have eyes for Ben in the background. He looked genuinely sad. The policewoman at her door stood perfectly still as hospital staff passed her by, Rey did feel better for the security she had been given. Her lawyer insisting that her police detail remain in place while she was in the hospital, her witness protection home being sourced so it was ready for when she could leave the hospital. Rey had no idea what the future held. But she felt like it was going to be okay.

 

Across town Poe watched the news, Rey's drivers licence photo being displayed as they announced her death. He felt numb. For maybe a minute. Then he shrugged.  
“One less thing I have to do now” he said as he changed the channel.

 

Finn, alone in his flat, threw his mug of tea across the room. Tears streaked down his face. He couldnt decided if he was more sad or enraged. Poe had killed Rey. He knew it. He was going to kill him for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG
> 
> Its been quite a time. But this story had a clear plan in my mind.   
> I'll be working on the final part real soon.
> 
> Ive got many REYLO feels to get out with this one.
> 
> The final act will be extensive.
> 
> Or extended lol, lets see how it goes.
> 
> Comments and kudos are writers fuel, let me know if your out there and if you want more!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading x


End file.
